


Not in Haste

by Merfilly



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Falling In Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26175166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Nile and Andy finding their place.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Nile Freeman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Not in Haste

It doesn't happen slow, no matter how much time Nile has ahead of her.

It doesn't happen fast, no matter how much Andy looks at the future burning away in mortality.

It happens.

Yusef makes a little nudge, and Nicolò rolls his eyes. 

Andy nor Nile see it, lost in the moment that is now, is forever.

Too many bruises and cuts mar Andy's skin while Nile's is flawless. Fingers that loathe the trigger, the hilt trace lightly over the marks, and lips meet.

It happens in its own time, this falling into one another.

Now is the time shared.

**Author's Note:**

> [Taking Requests](https://merfilly.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
> * * *
> 
> If in this work, I have presented something that is in need of a tag for protecting readers, please drop me an email at sharpest(dot)asp(at)gmail(dot)com. This includes negative depictions or objectifications of any group of persons held as a minority.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Not in Haste](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28421832) by [semperfiona_podfic (semperfiona)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona_podfic)




End file.
